gakuenhetaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Bora Kim
Bora is a shy girl whom keeps to herself. Despite this her orgin and history is much more than what people would expect form a girl such as herself. Not much about her past is really revealed, but that's because this is just the beginning! {C} Background Bora has always been the quiet child whom prefered books over actual people. So, one may think that Bora's family was a rather sophisticated and calm bunch. Well, that's quite wrong to be honest. Her family is probably the rowdiest one of them all, also the cause for this young girl's timidness and stuttering. Bora was born in, and raised, in Seoul, Korea and grew up there a majority of her life. Her family was quite ecentric though and was the star of many gossip sessions. Despite this though she had maintained a pretty average life. She was never the richest, nor poorest and she kept her grades high. During her elementary and part of her middle school years she shyed away from the society due to the rude remarks and engergetic kids. At one point she stopped talking all together in 4th grade and grew the habit of stuttering when she talked after such a long time of silence. That habit carried on with her all the way through middle school and still stubbornly stays with her today. Throughout her stay in Korea though she started learning English, being ahead of the class when it was taught in 1st grade. Though she struggled she tried her best, resulting in good results. After getting a small cluster of friends in 6th grade she recieved horrific news that she was moving to America. Of course she was frightened of change and the fact that it happened right when she started socializing really rained on her parade. When Bora and her family first moved to America it was quite unsettling due to all the different faces and such. She stayed closer than ever to her family, though she knew that she could easily find them with their eccentric nature if there was a time that she ever got lost. On their way to Denver, Colorado from the California airport she discovered many new things. She discovered different time zones, landmarks, and "society class" as she insists on calling it. While on the plane she overheard many conversations, each word sinking in to her brain. Statements such as "I can't stand brats who think their all that" or "People need to learn proper grammar" was some of the most clearest statements she heard within 30 minutes of the ride. With that a new fear settled in, the fear of judgement. The following few weeks she stayed as silent as possible out of the house. Her family on the other hand was a whole different story. While their youngest child was trying her best in the shadows her mother, father, and siblings were becoming rather popular. At the end of 8th grade Bora was completely silent and friendless, people only knowing her name due to her family. Her father, Jae-sung, managed to work his way up to chief while her mom, Ginsuk, managed to get many gigs to sing at hotels. All the while her 3 brothers and sisters became quite popular. Through out the time of her loneliness she started to discover the joy in writing, reading, and art. Soon that became her escape to reality and after many art blocks she tried finding solutions to release creativity. So, during her 7th grade year she started checking out books of all kinds and accidently stumbled across a book of riddles. After spending countless hours reading them a love for them grew, hence the reason why the only time she doesn't stutter is when telling a riddle. After all, spending countless days with them riddles start becoming for familiar then family, at least in Bora's case. Enrollment to World Academy Near the end of 8th grade Bora started to concern her with good high schools, preferably far away from Denver. In all honesty, despite her claims for her want to go out of state was for educational purposes only, she mainly wanted to get away from her family. Hence the wild search for high schools. It was about a month left before she started her freshmen year andn she has been looking frantically before she finally stumbled upon World Academy while riding a bus. On her way home from the library she heard some women in their high school year babbling about this "pretigious school" that they wished they could have attended. That sparked her interest and as soon as she got home she started researching. Soon afterwards she was determined to get accepted into this school and was absolutely delighted when she did! At first arrival she was quite frightened, but despite this she learned to enjoy time here. When she isn't spending time with her newly found friends she is usually working at the school's mini store or somewhere reading a good book! With each day as a new adventure this girl is actually getting the exercise she needs and she's absolutely fine with that! Bora is positive to state that- "T-t-this ma-may b-be one of t-t-the be-best decisions I-I ha-have ever made...!" '' Personality Bora's an average girl, more or less anyways, and tries her best to keep it that way. That task though seems to be getting more and more impossible with everyone she's meeting though. She's quite the bookworm, enjoying to stay silent and read most of the time. Stuttering almost all the time (with the exception of telling riddles) Bora prefers to listen and help out others when she can. Despite this, Bora can hold up a pretty good conversation and after a while of getting to know her you'd start to see hints of her childish side. All in all, she's a pretty laid back girl, taking pride in her work and doing her best to make many people happy. Though due to her personality many people believe that she is a wimp, and sadly that statement is true. To some extent that is. Even though she doesn't show it Bora has a vast knowledge about weapons and knows how to fight, trained by her father and brothers against her will. Depsite doing her best to stay away from violence she gets very serious at the sight of somone being bullied. She's a very studious girl despite her somewhat clashing personality. Spending many nights studying and always pushing herself to do better she makes it a habit to stay with the deadlines. Despite all her efforts she has trouble in math, therefor always could be heard doing at least a page of math problems during the night. Romantically though, this girl is a completely different story. She gets the innuendos and sexual suggestions, but for the little sanity that she has left she pretends to ignore it all together, purposely coming off as "clueless". Her beliefs on this topic is very strong and she is very ashamed to say that she broke a few of her promises. When it comes to her own relationship she'd light up like a tomato and stutter so much that her sentences are almost incoherent. Others' however are a completely different story and she tries her best to help them out. Clubs and Afterschool Activity '''Loliband (Lolipop Band): '''Bora and her friends Patty, Mei and Mysti, Cindy, and Noelle formed the self-declared band called the Loliband! With Bora playing the oboe/violin (depending on the song), Mei playing the flute with Mysti on the keyboard, Noelle as the lead singer and violist, Cindy on drums, and Patty on the electric triangle/tamborine (depending on the song) they have yet to have a performance, or an actual practice! Relationships '(( Go ahead and edit this if you feel like~ justnottomuch Oh and I'm sorry if I merge some of your characters together. OTL TOOMUCHTOWRITE))' '''Patty: 'purpleEar: Bora views Patty as the younger, energetic sister she never had! She enjoys the many antics Patty brings with her and does her best to keep up. Finding all her creativity and the aura of freedom she seems to give off Bora often catches herself referring to Patty as one of her closest friend. Though she finds the way their friendship formed to be quite eccentric, along with the trouble Patty sometimes brings along, she has no regrets and always is excited to spend another day with Patty! Cinderella Soleil: 'kathu2: Viewing Cindy as a funny, yet graceful woman Bora has high respect for her as a friend and idol. Caring deeply for her despite the age difference Bora finds great joy around her, much like Patty. She views Cindy as being one of her older sisters and is always amused with her new antics. She'd consider her a close friend despite their gap in similar personalites. '''Noelle von Nacht: 'rosieapollonio: She sees Noelle as a mature lady, rolemodel, and definately an older sister. Holding great respect for her she seems to think of Noelle as the one to see if problems ever rise. Bora finds comfort in Noelle and finds that despite their somewhat different appearances that they do have many similarities. Holding great respect and admiration for her she's glad to have Noelle as a close friend. 'Pin-Mei Young: 'AvalonMelody: Mei is a sweet, caring girl who is always there for someone. Finding many similar traits in both personalities Bora sees her as a younger sister and close friend. Trying her best not to worry the girl with her work habits Bora has been trying her best to relax for the sake of keeping Mei stressless. Enjoying her conversations with her she tends to inch towards Mei if things were a bit crazy and take the chance to converse. All in all, she enjoys her company and is comforted by her presence. That confuses her though. 'Avon and Aria: 'and BomberLory: Bora finds the two as a strange duo, but doesn't regret their friendship one bit! Finding connection with them through their creative nature Bora enjoys just sitting with them and enjoying their company. She views them as very close friends and is often seen watching Aria's antics with Avon just as content. She feels protected with Aria around and at rest with Avon. 'Kiyoko Suzuki: 'luckydog10heart: She views Kiyoko as a close friend and finds great amusment at what she'd sometimes pull. She tries her best to keep up with her and often has fun while doing so! Bora finds her complicated like a puzzle and is determined to solve it, wanting to strengthen their friendship along the way. 'Angel Lowell: 'WolfAngel9813: Though Bora doesn't really know Angel well she likes her so far. She hopes that she could become close friends with Angel and enjoys her company and silliness greatly. 'Gonzalo Hernandez: 'iDrawNooby: Though she just met him Bora finds him an admirable, happy person and hopes to get to know him in the future! 'Stefan Otcenas: 'SLObrah: Having her first relationship with him she tries her best to keep him happy. Bora is often guilty when she upsets him one way or another and actually worries about killing him somehow during the relationship. He tends to get hurt all the time when he's around her. Despite this Bora still cares for him and if their relationship ever ends she would hope to stay good friends and help him out with his future on. (This is also referred as Stuttering Orgasms. :U)) 'Adam O'Kelly: 'CheshireWolfPrussia: Adam is a close friend of Bora's, almost to the point of her thinking of him as a younger brother. She's always there for him and often times can be found going on wacky adventures with him. She's grateful that they're bros and is often content with watching Adam flirt from the background. 'Eun Sun Oh: 'thecarmenbird: Eun Sun is a newly found friend of Bora's, meeting hre in the library. Finding her a nice person to talk to, like Mei, she's grateful to meet another fellow shy person. Bonus that's she's Korean as well! So far from what Bora gathered Eun is a sweet girl who has a strong love for many of the same things as her. Slowly, but surely, the stutter decreases when around her new friend! 'Thanh Chao: 'emmcoolio: Bora finds Thanh to be a respectable, sophisticated young lady and a delightful friend. She admires her high stand academically and motherly personality. Though she doesn't talk much to Thanh, she's fine with watching her interact with others. AU's '''Genderbend: Noran Kim: With his name meaning "yellow" he is the exact opposite of his counterpart Bora whom's name means "purple". With one of the most annoying personalities it's a wonder how they could be one in the same. He gets along quite well with Pat and Cinder (the GB of Patty and Cindy) and is often seen unintentionally abusing Evan (GB of Avon). As for Trang (GB of Thanh), he has no clue what his relationship with him is. They can be bros at one point and foes at another. Too bad he officially moved into his toaster screwing friend's closet though. Not to mention, he will absolutely not leave back to his room in fear of having his balls violated by Fem!South Korea. Despite his annoying, immature personalites he could be quite serious when he wants to, being good friends with Ming and Noel because of this reason. As Noran enjoys saying- "I'm the fucking vice president!" The Hunger Games: Bora Kim is the tribute for District 2 and participated in the *Mountain edition* of the Hunger Games. Being a finalist after the deaths of the many other tributes she found herself against Makaias Williams and Stefan Otcenas. She waited out on a cliff, holding her wounds from her previous fight. Turns out while she held her wounds that Stefan held a mine up to his chest, blowing him and Makaias up when the ax hit. Just before her coincidental win did she push off Patty, a tribute from District 7, off a cliff. Her meeting with Patty was a strange one, meeting her as she held on to a branch for dear life and threw rocks to get their attention. After all this angst, Bora finally came out of hiding and introduced herself to Patty and vice versa. Promising to watch other's back something happened and BAM! Patty triggered a trap, setting a fire in which they got separated. Later Bora found her at the top of a cliff and apologized before slowly starting to push Patty off the cliff only to have the table turn and get stabbed in her gut by Patty herself. Startled she pushed Patty off with such force and fell to the ground holding her wound as Patty fell, arms wide apart. ---- During the *Desert Edition* of the Hunger Games Bora represented District 2. After hiding away for quite some time Bora ended up being a finalist with Thanh. Only when Thanh killed off Patty while Bora did the same to Avon did they end up having to face each other. Though they were lured out to each other after a long time of waiting by Robitic Scorpians. After a game of Cat-and-Mouse Bora ended up with a trident to her throat and quickly jabbed the poisoned knife she aquired from Avon into her gut, though the shock ended up having Thanh thrust the trident into Bora's neck, killing them both at the same time... This resulted in the game being a tie. Alternate Ending: '''Tori begged and begged Thanh to rise from the dead and kill Bora off due to her won in the previous Hunger Game. Taking her pleas Thanh was about to kill her when Adam sprung into action, killing Bora with his tackle/hug. An arguement broke out as Thanh was just about to get Bora with her trident stolen from Patty. In the end they problem solved and decided to both kill her on the count of three. Doing so, the gamemakers decided that Adam and Thanh were both so amazingly awesome that they ended it in a tie. '''That One AU Horror: Curiousity killed the cat and I'll tell you one thing. Satisfaction could never bring it back. Traveling in to the school's basement, Bora and co. discovered that there are some things that you just shouldn't mess with. Havoc lets loose from the moment they set foot in the basement. One by one a mysterious little girl abducts them one by one. Yorick (the talking skull) managed to get in contact with one ghost just long enough to arise panic. Hysteria and fear overtook them as they tried to find each other and get out of this hell house. Things went all wrong though a snap as things fell apart. Worst thing is that they forgot all of their ghosthunting gear! Bora couldn't even handle it from the start, as she broke down sobbing for all that she's worth. Who kn-- AAAHHHH!! ''Stefan was choked to death in front of her as she did her best to ignore it. England saved the day a little too late though, for 2 of them died (Stefan and Avon), she herself ending up in a torture room, and everyone else as hysteric as the Mad Hatter... '''Clue AU Mystery' This mishap happened when Patty walked into a room. screaming at a dead body causing Bora to run after to see what was wrong. Things got a little out of hand as they observed the suspicious behaviour coming from Patty and Bora.MIshaps happened resulting in one student getting knocked out by the shovel in which Patty owns and another being pushed down the basement stairs after getting knocked out by Bora. One by one things went all wrong as Patty found a knife in Bora's pocket and struck as she made her way into the kitchen to ask if they could borrow Adam's phone. Becoming quite hungry the shovel-bearing girl opened a cabinet and found Angel's decapitated head, the same head Adam was trying to hide, and fainted after a loud scream. Soon Bora woke up to see the dead head and faitned again, getting hit my chunks of the door from when Thanh busted through. More drama pursued and as Patty went to show Thanh the "dead body" that caused all of this Bora was slaughtered, put in the oven to bake, and the body went missing. Soon after Patty snapped and Aria had a small breakdown before continuing to take charge. Thanh disobeyed orders how ever and went looking for Patty alone, only to be tackled and stabbed with the knife Patty took from Bora while she was KO'd. It was official though, the loving girl snapped and despite the trouble of Aria she couldn't help her. One thing was for sure though, Patty and Thanh snapped, leaving only Adam and Aria to save them...Things changed though as Bora, a God named Kal, and other people joined their subconciousness though... ((I'LL DO MORE LATER. I'M GETTING LAZY)) Trivia *Even if Bora is artistic and creative she lacks the ability to dance. *When she gets embarrassed her face lights up like a tomato and her stutering increases. *Bora's goal is to become a successful business woman in the future and work for one of the best companies in the world, slowly working her way up. *She has a rather sweet tooth, so she prefer fruit tea. *Secretshipforeveryisssssssss.Nah man. That just got sunken.